Eighth Time's a Charm
by TheNextAliceOwO
Summary: AU Fic. Soul Eater Evans: Rich, famous, handsome, and cool. Maka Albarn: Cute, smart, quick, but heartbroken. Maka is the first female scholarship student at Soul's prestigious school. Unlikely couple right? Then, why are they so interested in each other?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_ Is it? Yes, it is! MY FIRST AU FANFIC! (For those of you who don't know, AU stands for Alternate Universe) This came in my head when I was thinking that "Wow, in most of the fanfics I have, the girls are always getting harassed then the intended boy partners come over and kick their asses." Then, I was like "That'd be a good opening to a Soul Eater fic, but I wouldn't know where to go with it if it were long…" And this was born =D… But not a lot of humor though. Mostly drama and all that… NOW BEGIN THE LONG CHAPTER!!!

**Pairings:** SoulxMaka BlackStarxTsubaki LizxKid KidxPatty

Eighth Time's a Charm (Part ONE)

Shibusen Academy: _the_ school for the rich or famous (or both) children of rich or famous or both people. It's just like every other boarding high school, except cooler. The education was excellent. The classrooms were fantastic. The uniforms were beautiful. And the sports teams were the best. But the reason everyone wanted in this school wasn't any of that. It was because of the students: Prestigious, good-looking, perfect people ranging from ages three to eighteen.

But one specific boy, a famous pianist, Soul Eater Evans. Was Soul Eater his real name? No one knows, but he is _the_ man. Or _the_ sixteen-year-old boy, because you're not a man unless you're at least eighteen and male.I _think_ he meets the "male" requirement. _Think._

But either way, he wasn't _just_ a pianist. He's a basketball player, a soccer player, and he can get any girl he wanted as long as they weren't happily taken. Anyone who hasn't heard of him at least once is a pretty surprising person.

That all changed one day. It was originally perfectly normal.

Soul was sitting at his desk in class; Dr. Stein was going over the roll call list. He was aware of the envious and admiring stares directed at his back, but he didn't care. It was the same every day. Every identical, boring day.

He slouched in his seat a little and ran a hand through his white hair and sighed.

"Okay," Stein smiled his signature Cheshire cat smile and put the roll call list down. "Now, as you have all heard, five scholarship students are transferring into our class.

There was quite a bit of murmuring. And by "a bit", there really wasn't that much talking. Nobody was really excited for this. The scholarship students were neither rich nor famous. Just really smart, so no high expectations there.

"Okay, first we have…" Stein squinted down at the little sticky note he peeled off his desk and stuck to his index finger, "Ox Ford."

A strange boy with thick glasses stepped in. A couple people, including Soul, tried to hold in their laughter. The only hair visible on this guy was two pillars at the side of his head. But this guy's posture gave off an "I'm-better-than-all-of-you" vibe that not even one of his more conceited friends did.

He gave a strange attempt at a smirk. "Nice to meet you. I'm Ox Ford."

Everyone snickered a bit as they realized it may douse his pride a bit and make him seem a little more "normal." But this was unsuccessful.

Stein was one of the more mature ones, being he only smiled at the sight of Ox's pillars. He looked at the sticky note attached to his finger again. "Harvar D. Éclair."

A boy with strange sunglasses and black hair tied back in a bun walked in. He raised his hand, "Harvar. Nice to meet you, I guess."

Huh, normal. Good enough.

"Killik Lunge."

A dark skinned boy walked in and smiled. "What's up? I'm Killik."

He seemed pretty friendly. That's okay, then.

Soul started to twirl his pen lazily in his hand and a girl with long black hair tied in a long, high ponytail stared at it. "Soul, you have to teach me that someday!" she said, acting more familiar with him than most girls did.

He looked at her and gave her his signature crooked smile. "Later," he jerked his head toward the front of the room to signal that the next person was coming.

Stein stared closer at the sticky note and smiled. "Interesting name. Death the Kid."

Everyone stared at him as though he was joking, but their smiles were wiped off their faces as a boy with black hair stepped in. A couple girls giggled and there were a couple admiring gasps across the room. But what appealed to Soul the most about this guy was how neatly he was dressed. He was dressed even more neatly than they were, and they were wearing the uniform every day. And also, he had three white stripes going across his hair, but only halfway.

"Hello," he smiled a couple girls in the back squealed as quietly as they could. "Death the Kid, but I prefer Kid. It's my pleasure."

"Huh, he's not bad," Soul turned around to face a girl with long blondish-brown hair smiling.

"Hee!" Soul's other friend, Patty, laughed. "Nee-chan has a crush on Kid!"

Liz rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Oh c'mon, Patty, you were checking him out, too."

Patty giggled a little more.

Everyone settled down soon enough and looked at Stein, expecting him to speak as soon as they were quiet, but Stein was staring down at the Post-it in amusement. Then, he looked up at the ceiling and back down at the note. "Well, this is interesting. It seems like one of my old friends have a child coming here," Stein looked up. "Maka Albarn."

A couple of the boys whistled as a girl with blonde-brown pigtails walked in, Her green eyes looked a bit amused and matched her small smile. Soul smirked; it definitely wasn't this girl's rack that caught these guys' attentions. Then, he looked down at her skirt and felt his face warm up a bit. That was probably it.

She smiled, "Hello! I'm Maka Albarn. It's a pleasure to meet you!"

Stein flicked the Post-it into the gray trash bin next to his desk and leaned on it, facing Maka. "So, Maka, how's your Papa doing? I haven't seen him in a while."

Maka frowned, "Um. I don't really consider him my father anymore…"

Stein nodded in understanding, "I get it. It was pretty predictable. But how's your mother?"

Maka's face lit up a bit. "Oh! She's good, but still traveling a lot because of her tour guide job. She told me to send her regards to you."

Stein smiled nicely, which shocked all of his normal students. "The next time you hear from her, tell her I said hi." He ended the conversation by picking up a marker and writing on the board. "Sit anywhere you like."

Immediately, the four boys found spots. Maka looked around shyly for a seat. A couple of the boys started trying to push their own friends out of their seats and Soul glanced at the empty seat in front of him. The blonde brunette was staring at the same thing and walked over to the seat, sighing in relief.

Stein put down the blue marker and smirked. "Another frog dissection. Your partner will be the person with the same number as you." Soul glanced down at the white piece of paper he found on his desk with the number seven. Stein pulled down a big white screen and showed them the picture of a huge, blown-up, digital, dissected frog. He pointed somewhere near the leg's intersections. "Find this and you get full credit."

"YOU WANT US TO FIND its DICK?!" a familiar voice rang throughout the room like it normally did. Soul snickered at his friend's comment, but his smile faded as he saw Stein's cruel punishment smile.

"No, Black Star, it's bladder, but for that, nobody get's extra credit, even if they finish it half an hour before the period ends." There were moans coming from all across the room and out of the corner of his eye, he could see an eraser being thrown across the room at his friend.

Soul stared at his number for a minute and got up as everyone else stood.

"Oi," he tapped the new girl's shoulder. "Number?"

The girl looked up and him. "Seven."

"'Kay, that was fast," he pulled out a chair in front of her desk and sat in front of her. "So, what's up?"

She shrugged, "Nothing much. Just starting a new life."

"New life, huh?" Soul raised his eyebrow. "That's not really something the new student says every day."

Maka shrugged, "It's true," Maka rolled her eyes and flipped a pigtail over her shoulder. "What would you say? 'Hi, I'm here to have fun'?"

"Uhhh," Soul was unable to pick out what to say. He ran his hand through his white hair again and sighed as Stein dropped the dead frog and supplies on the desk.

"Dang it, I hate dissection days," Soul muttered, partly to himself. Unfortunately for him. Stein absolutely _loved_ dissections. Rumor has it that he was fined for dissecting a panda. It's pretty reasonable.

Maka frowned, "It's not that hard. Stein used to visit me before my parents were divorced and he'd teach me how to dissect animals. It's appalling, but if it must be done…" She grabbed the knife and started cutting quickly, yet carefully. It wasn't reckless like the time Black Star and Soul were partners and started cutting at every part of the frog, searching for the heart. In the end, it turned out they cut the heart in five pieces. Who knew the heart was under the lung? (_**A/N:**_ Oh god, I just relived my first frog dissection last year in science class… That was kind of disgusting…) That was the reason Stein didn't let them pick their own partners anymore. Yay for random numbers and the possibility that you may get someone who you loathe.

"Uh, can I help?" Soul said, trying to be kind.

"Sure, hold this," she shoved a knife into his unexpecting hands.

"Dude, careful!" he said. His eyes widened as he saw that they were almost finished. "That was fast."

"Shut up! I'm almost done!" she was working slowly now and carefully used the tweezers to pick out a small grayish green part. She dropped it into a Ziploc bag and gave Soul the pen to write down his name. "Oh god, I think I'm going to hurl."

"Thought you were experienced?" Soul smirked, handing her the pen and bag.

"If you knew better, you'd know that experience has nothing to do about how you feel when you smell dead frog all over your hands," she quickly slipped the latex gloves off (apparently she's not allergic to latex) and started writing. Then she bounded off to turn in the project.

Soul growled and cleared off her desk. Relax, Soul. She might not have meant it.

Yeah. right. "Not have meant it" his ass!

--

"So, whatcha think of the new girl?" Liz smiled slyly as she and Patty sat down in front of Soul, dropping their fancy lunch trays on the table.

"Dunno, she's kind of…" Soul trailed off and pointed at the beautiful slice of chocolate cake on Patty's tray. "You gonna eat that?"

Patty giggled, "Nope! There weren't any other cakes, so I just took this one."

Liz rolled her eyes, "He just asked if he could have it, not for your whole life story."

Patty giggled more and smiled. "Nee-chan said you've got the hots for the new girl!"

Liz bit her lip and glared at her. "I told you not to say that out loud!"

"She probably used the cake story in an attempt to shut her own mouth," Tsubaki sat down next to Soul and smiled. "You should have let her continue."

"You all thought that?" he glared at them.

"Well, you couldn't stop looking at her all through second and third period," Tsubaki pulled her long hair over her shoulder to brush her fingers through it, which she did when she felt awkward.

"Yeah, funny how we had the same first three periods and she always sat near me?" Soul snarled. For some reason, he was pissed that he had to sit through _three_ "new student introductions," and had to hear whistling whenever Maka entered _three_ times. What was so special about her aside from her short skirt anyway?

Patty tilted her head in confusion, "But she sat halfway across the room from you in third period!"

"You're not even in my third period!" Soul snarled, making Patty giggle.

"Black Star told us," Tsubaki said apologetically.

"YAHOO! HELLO COMMONERS! YOU HAVE BEEN BLESSED BY MY PRESENCE!" As if on cue, the blue haired boy who got pelted with erasers in first period jumped onto the bench Soul was sitting on, causing the weight to shift and making him almost fall off.

"Dude!" Soul snarled.

"What?" Black Star stared down at him and a drop of drool that he hadn't bothered to wipe off since the end of fourth period dropped onto Soul.

"OH GOD!" Soul wiped the saliva off his cheek and accidentally flicked it between Liz and Patty. Liz shrieked and glared at Soul, who immediately got kicked in the shin under the table.

"YOU HAVE BEEN BLESSED WITH MY CHEEK CELLS! THANK ME!" Black Star laughed and finally sat down.

"God damn," Soul gave Black Star a hard punch in the shoulder. "Why are you spreading rumors?"

Black Star was unaffected by the punch and shrugged. "'Cause it's true."

"Is not!" Soul objected.

Black Star laughed, "YOUR EFFORTS TO LIE TO ME ARE FUTILE!"

Soul rolled his eyes, realizing that it was pointless to argue with Black Star. How come he didn't notice this for the last five years they were friends was a mystery to him.

"Um, Soul?" Soul whirled around to see a girl with short blonde hair hold out an envelope in front of him. "P-please read th-this!" she turned a bright, noticeable red.

Soul took the letter and stared at it for a minute before looking back up at her. "Okay."

She turned an even brighter red and quickly walked back to her own table.

Soul turned around and tossed the letter lightly on the table. He sighed and stirred the coffee he got with his lunch with his silver spoon dully.

Liz grinned, "For all the years I've known you, I've never gotten to see this," she snickered and grabbed the letter.

"Whatever, just be more polite," Soul jerked his head to the girl three tables away, where the girl and her friends were watching them in shock. "Last time, Black Star opened it and read it out loud. The stupid girl was bawling forever."

Liz handed the letter back to Soul and saw that the girl relaxed a little. Then, Soul passed the letter under the table and Liz opened it on the table as if it were some piece of homework she was reading.

Liz brushed her long hair out of her eyes and read the letter just loud enough for her table to hear. They may be popular, but they're not cruel. The cruel and popular people sit two tables to the right. "'Dear Soul, I can't hide it any longer-'"

"Hide?!" Black Star almost burst out in laughter but Patty kicked him in the shin right on time and instead of laughing, he bellowed in pain. No one stared though, it was loud enough in there. One scream was pretty normal.

Liz gave him a warning glare before continuing onto the letter. She put both hands in her lap and jerked her head so that her hair would flip over her shoulder. "Uh… let's see… 'can't hide it any longer…' Oh! 'I love you so much. I really do! I can't help but think of you every day and night-'"

Patty giggled quietly, "Hee hee! She sounds like a stalker~!"

Tsubaki winced, "Patty, be a bit kinder. She had the courage to do this, so we shouldn't make fun of that!"

Soul scoffed, "If she really had courage, then she would just tell me, not send a stupid letter. That's why I never bother reading them." He reached over and tried to steal Liz's brownie, but the back of his hand was quickly slapped. _Hard_.

"SHIT!" he clutched his hand tightly and glared at Liz, who was unaffected and continued.

""I hope you return my feelings. Love, Sally.'" Liz ended the letter and put it back in the envelope.

Black Star raised an eyebrow, "'Sally'? I thought her name was Janet?"

Soul shrugged, "I don't know, I thought her name was Juliette."

Liz rolled her eyes and returned the letter to Soul, who dropped it on top of his tray, which hid the letter nicely with all the napkins and such. He walked over to the trash bins, and set his plates on one section, the tray on another, and threw away the napkins _and_ the letter.

"Soul! That's so mean!" Tsubaki gasped as Soul returned to the seat.

He shrugged, "That's what I do all the time. It doesn't matter to me anyway." The lunch bell rung and a couple people cheered. Thank goodness for being let out early on Fridays.

Everyone climbed out of their seats and headed for the exit. Liz smiled excitedly, "Hey, there's a sale at this one store in the mall and it's Friday, right? So we get to go off campus. Wanna come?"

Tsubaki smiled, "Sure."

Soul shook his head, "Nah, I feel like walkin' alone today at the park."

Patty tilted her head to the side, then turned to Liz. "He's a recluse, isn't he, nee-chan?"

"No, he's just feelin' emo," Liz beckoned to the left fork in the hallway and Tsubaki and Patty followed her. Black Star looked up for a minute, then jumped straight up into the air vent. Nobody stared, they just kept walking.

Soul continued walking through the crowded hallway.

"Umf!" a girl walked into him and rubbed her head. "Sorry about that."

Soul shrugged. "S'okay. Just watch where you're going next time." His eyes widened, realizing that it was Maka, the _only_ female scholarship student he's ever met.

She didn't reply and walked on quickly. Soul stared after her. He's never seen anyone walk so quickly in a while. In fact, not a lot of people in this school are in a rush.

What a strange girl.

--

Maka looked through her shopping list one more time to make sure she had everything before heading off. "Tomatoes, flour, mushrooms…" she murmured to herself. (_**A/N:**_ Just to let you know, it's hella raining where I am. It's really hard and stuff and I hope there isn't a land slide… But luckily, the storm caused a power outage and I got let out of school early! *insert happy dance here* California's bipolar XD) She smiled contently and continued on her way, carrying two shopping bags. "Homemade pasta here I come!" she smiled. The rich-kid school wasn't all bad, aside from the fact that some of the boys she had met were jerks. Just like her father. The only decent ones were the scholarship boys and… Well, for some reason, she'd hate to call him decent.

She didn't even know his name, yet she felt weird around him. But who wouldn't feel weird around white hair and red eyes? But… he wasn't mean. And he didn't try to get her number like all the other guys. But she hated that about men. How they always seemed to charm her and break her heart.

She shook her head furiously. No! Why is she thinking about that? She has pasta to think of! PASTA!!!

"Hey, cutie," she heard the demanding voice behind her and she whirled around. She bit her lip as she saw two tall guys grinning at her. Damn it not again.

They weren't ugly, but they weren't the type of guys you'd wanna get mixed up in.

"You know, we're new in town and we were just wondering if you could show us around?" the other guy smiled and took her wrist.

She tried to pull back her arm but slammed her elbow into a wall. Again?! Really?! "Let me go!" she protested, trying to break free from the grasp as the other guy took her shoulder.

"Don't worry, we just wanna have some fun," they snickered.

She glared furiously at them and dropped her groceries to make it maybe a little easier. She struggled a little, then looked up at them. "Let me go _now_."

They looked at each other, smirked, and looked back at her. One of them put his free hand on the bottom of her shirt and she winced. "C'mon, don't be so difficult."

"What's wrong with you guys? You must be pretty damn desperate to be picking on girls all the time like this. Get a hobby," a familiar voice came from Maka's left side and she turned. Her eyes widened when she saw who it was, but he obviously didn't get a good look at her.

He put his hands in his pockets and sighed and she winced as she felt the grip on her wrist tighten angrily. "Evans..." both guys let go of her and stepped back from them a bit.

"Oh you've heard of me?" he looked up and smirked. "Good, now back off. If she says go away, then go away."

They stepped back a little more then ran for their dear lives.

He sighed and , "They never change, really," he turned to her. "Are you al-" his eyes widened to match hers. "Hey, you're that girl…"

"Hey, you're that guy," she replied, recovering from her shock and picking her groceries back up again.

"A-are you okay?" he said, grabbing another bag for her as she reached for the other one.

"I'm fine," she said, refusing to look him in the eye as she took her bag from him. "You know, you didn't have to help. I could've done it myself."

"Really? It didn't look like it," she felt her face heat up as she almost met his eyes, but she looked away. And she left, without even uttering a thank you.

She blushed furiously and felt herself falter a bit. "N…" she whispered to herself. "Not… Again…" she felt herself loose the feeling in her legs and fall onto the ground.

"Oi!" the white-haired boy rushed over to her and she felt herself drift off.

--

Maka's eyes were suddenly opened and a ray of light shined on her. She rolled over and tried to remember everything that happened yesterday like she did every morning.

But now that she thought of it, she couldn't remember half of last night.

In fact, she couldn't remember if she even went to her room. She sat up and felt the white sheets fall off of her. She was lying on a huge bed and the curtains were open. On the walls were posters of comics and pictures of people she didn't know. This was definitely not her room.

"Up already?" she turned her head to see the white-haired boy looking at her. Shirtless. When he saw her shocked face, he smirked. "Don't worry. You collapsed suddenly and I didn't know where your dorm was so I brought you here. I slept on the couch." He grabbed a T-shirt and slipped it on.

She suddenly felt disappointed, then felt like slapping herself for feeling that way. But she didn't want to look weird.

She got up and looked down at her feet, "Where… are my groceries?"

He straightened down his shirt and walked out to the kitchen of his dorm. When following him out, she wasn't surprised, but happy when she realized that the dorms _did_ have everything. It was just like an apartment, but a little bigger.

"Here," she snapped back to life when he handed her the three bags.

She grabbed the bags and slipped on her shoes. She felt nervous seeing that the mystery boy was watching her. She opened the door and was about to leave.

"By the way," he said and she stopped at the doorway, the door opened slightly, "I'm Soul. Soul Eater Evans."

She turned back and looked him in the eye for the first time. "Maka Albarn." And she left.

--

_**A/N:**_ Wow that was longer than I expected… o.o I guess I'll split this one up into a two-shot (possibly three-shot) because it's long… So I'll update ASAP! I really like writing this one for some reason… And yeah…

Look down there? Do you see it?

It's a button. It's not just any button, it's a green button.

Click it. Now!


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_ Hi again! I'm so happy I got so many reviews for this one, so I decided "why not write a new chapter for now?" =3 But about last chapters A/N. Yeah, I just uploaded the chapter I put in "Seven Souls," for those of you who don't know =3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Soul Eater… Or Spongebob

And here we go X3

-_wooooo_-

Maka quickly walked up the stairs, panicking for no entire reason. She clutched the bags so tightly that the plastic handle may have bunched up into a thin, but dense, string.

_347… 347…_ Maka looked almost desperately at the room numbers in search for her dorm. Finally, she came across the correct room. She let out a sigh in relief and insterted her key into the key hole.

"Oh my god," her eyes widened and she dropped her bags on the floor when she came in.

Well, there goes the eggs.

But still! The room was huge! It was like… an big apartment. All for her. No one to share it with.

"Yes!" Maka pumped her fist in the air and all previous worries were forgotten.

--

"Hm?" Liz paused for a minute, her chopsticks still in her mouth, noodles hanging out. "Soul?" she said with a full mouth. "You okay?"

"…"

Patty stopped eating as well. "Eh? Soul?" she started poking his shoulder non-stop. "Soul???"

Tsubaki put her chopsticks down calmly while Black Star ate his ramen like a pig.

"Soul," Tsubaki said calmly. "Your brother is standing outside the shop."

At that Soul immediately got up. "SHIT! Hide me!"

"I was kidding," Tsubaki smiled.

"O-oh," Soul looked around the shop. Everyone was looking at him. "Erm, sorry," he apologized before sittin back down and eating his ramen again.

Liz put her chopsticks down and looked at him with sheer interest. "So, what's up with you? Piano recital? Met a girl? Met a _guy?_"

Soul started choking on his ramen at the last statement. Patty gave him a hard thump on the back.

"I'm not gay!" Soul said, panting.

Liz smirked," Now, no need to be so defensive about it. I just thought it could be something you and me could talk about."

"…Liz, if you start singing 'If You Were Gay' one more time, I swear I'm not going to pay for the ramen this time."

"Fine," Liz's smile became wider. "So? Met a girl?"

Soul gave that question a bit of thought. "Not really. It's just the new girl. She passed out on the street yesterday."

"You mean Maka-chan? The scholarship student?" Tsubaki questioned, a bit of worry in her voice. "What happened?"

"Oh, well," Soul stuffed some ramen into his mouth before continuing. "I guess she went shopping or something, then a couple of guys came over and were giving her a hard time."

"Lemme guess, the famous Soul Eater Evans went to give them a lesson?" Liz smiled at the thought of some action.

"Nah, they ran off like the little fairy princesses they were," Soul smirked and put some more food in his mouth. "Uncool, right?"

"Yes, very," Tsubaki said, letting a little bit of impatience enter her voice so that Soul would move on.

"Anyway, after they ran off, she started to walk away, then she passed out. So I took her to my apartment for a while," Soul said. "She woke up the next morning."

"Eheheheh!" Patty giggled her childish giggle finished her ramen. "Soul raped Maka in her sleep!"

"WHAT?!" Soul choked for the second time that day. Black Star followed suit.

"Wait, you raped her?!" Liz's eyes widened.

"No!" Soul said once he recovered. "I just took her in for the night! I slept on the couch!"

Liz frowned. "Oh, damn it. I was hoping for some more drama."

Soul rolled his eyes and took out his wallet, but Black Star extended his arm.

"I got this, Soul!" Black Star gave him a grin that worried him a bit, but he put his wallet away and turned to Tsubaki, who looked like she wanted to continue the conversation.

"So, what happened after that?" Tsubaki put rested her head between her hands, looking very interested in Soul's activities that night. (_**A/N:**_ YOU! That's right, YOU! Don't think those thoughts! Soul did NOT do anything to Maka! You dirty people! –It's okay my friend thought that too-)

"Uh," Soul looked at the ceiling to recall that moment. "She woke up and left without another word. It was a little weird. It was like she was avoiding eye-contact with me." At this thought, Soul frowned and brushed his hand through his white hair. "Anyway, let's get going."

At that, everyone stood up and left the wooden table.

"Excuse me, sir!" Soul stopped and turned around to see a rather irritated waiter walking toward them. "This isn't a valid form of currency," he handed Soul a folded white sheet of paper. Soul frowned and opened it. Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki looked over his shoulder.

"…Black Star…"

"Yeah?" Black Star turned around, grinning his "godly" smile.

"Your autograph can't be used to pay ramen shops," Soul sighed and pulled out his wallet.

"What?!" Black Star looked outraged. "THIS IS BLASPHEMY!"

"Yeah? Well, this is life," Liz crossed her arms, looking as irritated as the waiter, "and life's a bitch."

Soul handed the money to the waiter, who relaxed just slightly, and thanked him before walking away. He turned and jerked his head so they could start leaving. "I thought life was a slut…?"

(_**A/N:**_ Just thought I'd let you know, before I started writing this author's note, the word count was 888 XD Symmetrical win!)

Tsubaki gave him a smile. "Nope. If life was a slut, then it'd be easy."

And at the supposed innocent camelia's statement, they all went silent.

--

"…And that's why the sky is blue," Patty smiled as if she had just explained the meaning of life. Soul, who was slouching on the bench, had fallen asleep. Black Star had gotten distracted and tried to climb the tree so he could shout his superiority to the park. Liz had left a long time ago to take a jog and Tsubaki was sitting on the bench next to Soul, still listening.

"Um, Patty-chan," Tsubaki said, trying to be as gentle as possible.

"Hm?" Patty smiled, looking quite proud of herself.

"…I'm pretty sure that it's because of the oxygen in the air, not because it's your favorite color and the giraffe god loves you," Tsubaki said.

Patty's smile disappeared. "Y-you mean… The giraffe god doesn't love me?" Patty's lip curved into a frown.

"No! Uh, the giraffe god loves you!" Tsubaki said, panicked. "Uh… Oh! Maka-chan!" Tsubaki pointed behing Patty and Patty turned around.

"Ah! New girl! Heheh!" Patty giggled and waved. The flat-chested blonde girl stopped in her tracks and turned.

"Oh," Maka looked over at the odd group and waved. Tsubaki and Patty approached her.

"So," Tsubaki began, "how are you adjusting?"

"I'm doing pretty good," Maka smiled. "Just a couple of weird guys, but nothing I can't handle."

"Really?" Tsubaki looked at Maka searchingly. Maka felt nervous under her gaze and looked down at the cement beneath her feet. "Are you feeling okay?"

Maka looked back up at her. She put her hands behind her back and tilted her head. "Yeah…" Maka said hesitantly at the strange question. "Why?"

"Oh, nothing," Tsubaki smiled.

"_Nee, _Maka," Patty grinned childishly. "Do you like Spongebob?"

Maka's eyes suddenly had a bright glint as she smiled. "Of course!"

"Hee!" Patty smiled. "Did you see the chocolate one?"

"Well, duh!" Maka suddenly became more conversational. "I've never missed _one_ episode of Spongebob!"

"Me neither!" Patty held up her hand. "High five!"

Maka raised her hand and they high-fived joyously.

"What are you so two so happy about?" Maka froze as she heard a low, somewhat drowsy, voice approaching them. It seemed to happen so slowly. First, she heard the steps coming from the bench and she freaked out for a moment, Then he spoke—She really freaked out then.

"Oh, we're just talking about Spongebob to Maka-chan, here," Tsubaki said gently.

"So, you like Spongebob?" she saw his smirk and almost felt like melting right then and there, but she looked down at the floor at her feet again. "Either way, you feelin' alright?"

"Yeah," Maka suddenly realized how stupid she was looking by looking at her feet. C'mon, Maka! Be cool! Maka coughed into her fist and looked up at him a bit too sternly. "Yeah, I'm fine," Crap. Maka felt odd as she looked at him and gazed at the green tree behind him, where Black Star was laughing like a maniac. Then, she looked back at him, feeling nervous, but not showing it. "Well, I have somewhere to go," she waved at them before taking off.

"She seems nice," Tsubaki said as Maka was out of hearing range.

"Hee hee!" Patty started giggling like crazy. "Soul just got rejected for the first time!"

"What's this I hear?" Liz suddenly popped out from nowhere behind Soul, who screamed like a little girl. "Soul got rejected? That's interesting."

"Shit, Liz!" Soul gasped for breath.

"Aww, if only your admirers can see you now," Liz smiled, "So? Please tell."

"I didn't get rejected," he glared.

"Sure you didn't, Soul," Liz said sarcastically. "Sure…"

--

Maka had walked as quickly as she could away from the place, her heart beating quickly. As she powerwalked through the large crowd of the city, everything seemed to blur. She felt her legs break into a run and she just followed the path that lead her back to the Shibusen dorms. She jogged up what seemed like never ending amounts of staircases before finally getting to her room.

She pulled her room key out of her pocket and opened the lock as fast as she could. Then, she slipped in the door and slammed it hard, as if she was being chased by something horrible. Her breath started to slow down a bit and she closed her eyes. Maka turned her back against the door and slid down to the ground. Why did she have to go to this school?

"Awww, it seems like Maka-chan's having boy issues again~!"

Oh, right. "Blair, what are you doing here?" Maka opened her eyes and looked sternly at her.

A young adult with long purple hair and racey clothing that was sitting on the window sil gracefully, almost like a cat, leaped off and landed five feet in front of Maka. "Now," she said, offering a hand to help Maka onto her feet, "is that anyway to answer to your godmother?"

Maka smirked a smile that she almost never gave and took Blair's extended hand. "Godmother my ass!" Maka said. "You're only thirteen years older than me."

Blair looked at her in mock horror. "Are you saying I'm old?! I'm twenty-nine and my goddaughter already marks me as old!"

"You're not old," Maka laughed half-heartedly. "Want some pasta? I made some yesterday and have some leftovers."

"Okay," Blair took a seat on the red couch, "Oh! And do you have tuna? I have a craving for a tuna sandwich!"

"And now you know why they call you 'Cat Witch Blair,'" Maka said simply, taking out two pieces of bread and popping them into the toaster.

"I get the 'Cat' part, and the 'Blair' part," Blair laid back and turned on the plasma screem TV. "The witch part's still a mystery to me."

"It's because they used to call you 'Cat Bitch Blair,' remember?" Maka smirked and grabbed the leftover lasagna.

"Ugh, don't remind me," Blair laughed airily and watched as Maka put the lasagna into the oven. "So! How's life at school? Ah! It's too bad you couldn't see me in gym today!"

"It's okay," Maka said, ignoring the last statement. "Just a couple of pervy guys, that's all."

"Nothing you can't handle," Blair giggled as if she was having the time of her life. Maybe she was, considering she hadn't spoken to Maka in a week, which was long enough for her. "Remember when you were in public school and you beat up the group of fifteen-year-olds that wanted to 'have fun?'" Blair laughed. "You were only twelve then!"

"Hey, they asked for it!" Maka defended herself. "You don't grab a girl's skirt! That's sexual harrassment!"

"True, true," Blair said. "But that happens to me all the time, and I don't mind."

"Yeah, that's because you're you," Maka said, tossing her a can of Mountain Dew, which she and Blair always drank together after they found out that Mountain Dew lowers sperm count and they were female… Safe! "Either way, how'd you get in here," Maka walked over to her and plopped down on the couch.

"Since I'm registered as your gaurdian, I get a room key, _and_ I work at Shibusen, _duh_," Blair said this as if this were obvious. She flicked Maka's forehead. "And you call yourself Shibusen's first female scholarship student!"

Maka rubbed her forehead where Blair had flicked her. "Well, _geez_," Maka laughed again, trying to make herself sound as realistic as possible. She probably didn't do this so well, considering Blair's expression started to change a bit. No wonder she got the oh so "important" part as "the rock in the corner" in her second grade play…

Huh… She might have to work on that.

"Maka-chan," Blair suddenly adopted a concerned, caring tone that she never cared to attempt in the past, "are you _sure_ everything's alright?"

Maka set her drink firmly on the table, looking down at her knees, which were pressed so tightly together that Maka wouldn't be surprised if she saw a bruise on the sides of them when she showered tommorow morning. She took in a quiet breath before looking up at Blair, another fake smile plastered across her face. "Of _course!_ Everything's f-" Maka's head rocked to the side like a disfunctional robot, "f-fine!"

Blair took a long look at her then crossed her arms over her large chest, "Whatever you say, _Rock_."

Maka bit her lip nervously. Shit, everyone who knew her well enough called her "Rock" whenever they knew she was lying. Stupid second grade teacher.

Blair wrapped a comforting arm around Maka, who seemed to be admiring the floor again. "Maka, why do you have to hide it? You can tell me anything."

"Well," Maka paused upon this offer. She always wondered what it would be like to vent your problems to someone, but never has. Her mom's always been at work and Blair had just registered as Maka's gaurdian last week, Before then, Blair and Maka only had a chance to meet every two weeks since Blair was going all over the country desperately looking for a "proper" job for once while Maka had school. And you know, for Maka, school's school. "Well," Maka repeated again, "there's… this guy…"

If Blair had cat ears (but her hair style made up for that) they would have perked up in interest, just like her eyes. "Oh! Go on!" Blair urged eagerly.

"He," Maka sighed. "Well, I don't know him that well… But he's so different from everyone else I've met. He reminds me of," Maka bit her lip and felt her eyes water up, "_him_."

The interest that had shone in Blair's eyes a minute ago was replaced with sympathy and worry, She gave Maka another hug. "Maka, Alex was a jerk and doesn't deserve your tears."

"Wh-what tears?" Maka wiped her eyes. "Either way, he just reminded me of him. You know, the way he acted towards me. He was so kind and he didn't try to _do_ anything! And-" Maka sighed.

"And?" Blair urged again.

"Well, I went to get groceries yesterday for dinner when I came across three guys. They were, you know, _the usual_," Maka waved her hand nonchalantly. "I could've taken them on myself, but apparently he's notorious for beating up losers, so here he came. Then…" Maka trailed off and looked at the oh-so interesting carpet. "I-I looked at him and felt this… warmth that I felt when I was with Alex," her voice seemed to become unusually quiet and shy as she continued. "I felt really hurt when I thought like that and all of a sudden, I passed out. When I woke up, I was in his dorm." Maka turned a bright red that Blair couldn't see because her hair was covering her face.

Blair's eyes widened, "Y-you didn't _sleep_ with him, did you?!"

"No!" Maka looked up, her expression matching Blair's. "At least, I hope not!"

Blair examined her closely. "Y-you don't feel _sore_ or anything, do you?"

"No…"  
Blair sighed with relief. "Good."

"Either way, I don't want to go with that again," Maka sighed. "Falling in 'strong like'-"

"You never did like the word 'love,'" Blair sighed, interrupting Maka, who ignored her and continued.

"-and dealing with being heartbroken again. I guess that's why I fainted, I just had that memory and felt really sad," she turned to Blair. "Do you know what it feels like to be heartbroken?"

"…No…" Blair nervously pressed the tips of her two index fingers together.

"Oh right, you got every guy you wanted," Maka said bitterly.

Blair felt extremely guilty for no reason and gave Maka a hug, "Maka, you are an _amazing_ person and all those idiot guys who dumped you are missing out. Don't you worry about this guy. If he's a stupid bastard, Josh will beat 'im up for you!" Blair pumped her fist into the air.

Ah, Josh, Maka's old childhood friend. As charming and good looking and sweet as he is, she just didn't feel the same way about him.

Maka smiled, trying to look as calm as possible, even though she was still unsure. "Okay." Apparently, she looked convincing enough this time, because Blair laid her head back and sighed, relieved.

"Okay, enough of this serious talk! TURN ON _FINDING NEMO_!"

Maka did as told gladly.

--

Soul walked into Monday's first period feeling rather lazy (of course) and odd. He found the source of his awkwardness at the sight of the blonde-brunette sitting in the desk in front of his usual desk. She looked rather dazed and off in wonderland when Soul approached her. He felt this odd sensation of nervousness when he sat down. There was an awkward silence as he watched her daydream.

He coughed, finally ready to break the silence. "Erm. Hey."

He thought he saw her do a little jump before turning around. "Oh, hey."

"So…" he looked up at the ceiling awkwardly and ran a hand through his hair. He then realized that he did this quite often.

"So…" he noticed that she had put her hands together in her fist and started playing with them.

"Erm, how was your weekend?" he wanted to slap himself for asking such a common question, but didn't want to look stupid.

"Good," she looked down at her hands. "You?'

"Er, pretty good," he looked down at his desk, where he could see a bunch of permanent marker marks. One of which said "DUMBLEDORE LIVES!" This amused him greatly as he thought of something else to say. "So, how about that Dumbledore?"

God dammit.

"What?" Maka raised an eyebrow and he thought he saw her lip quiver a bit. He smiled, ready to take a chance with this so-called "conversation" they were having.

"Dumbledore," he smirked. "Ya'know: long beard? 'Yer a wizard, Harry.'?"

"Oh, right," Maka returned his smirk. "And, by the way, Hagrid said the wizard thing."

"Oh yeah, I forget," he said. "But you-"

"Uh, Soul, is it?" she interrupted him, staring back at her entwined fingers. "I-I wanted to apologize… For avoiding you last weekend. And I wanted to thank you for taking me in that night. I don't even want to imagine what would've happened if you just left me there."

Soul,.who felt the rush of awkwardness return to him ran his hand through his hair yet again. "It's nothin,' I just did what every other person would do."

"But still-"

"Don't worry about it," Soul looked away, still feeling slightly awkward. "It's not cool to apologize like that."

Maka looked like she wanted to say something, but didn't. Stein entered the classroom and hit Black Star, who was standing in the front of the room yelling loudly about something along the lines of "I AM SO NINJA," on the back of the head with a clipboard. "Please take your seats," he said rather dully and everyone calmed down a bit. They didn't want to take the risk of being disected.

--

"Maka-chan's e-mail?" Tsubaki blinked, a bit confused, at Soul's random question. Patty, who was sitting to her right giggled and munched on her cookie, oblivious to the conversation. "What's with this all of a sudden?"

"He likes her," Liz smirked. "I knew it all along. I am a genius."

Soul stayed silent. He knew it was pointless to argue with his friends. It's like what they say: never argue with an idiot. They'll just bring you down to their level and beat you with experience.

"Aw, how sweet," Tsubaki cooed. She stopped and tilted her head to the side. "But wait, aren't you worried that you'll sound like you're stalking her? Shouldn't you just ask her for her e-mail casually in a conversation?'

Liz's expression seemed to be agreeing with Tsubaki. Soul and Black Star took one look at each other, then back at the girls (minus Patty, who somehow turned her cookie into an elephant's head).

"…No…" the boys' voices were synchronized perfectly.

"Wow," Liz looked oddly amazed, "you boys are so simple-minded. You don't even think about how the other person would react or anything."

"No, your girl mind is just too complicated," Black Star said with a full mouth of mashed potatoes and chicken, He swallowed the food quickly (Tsubaki's eyes widened. "Black Star! Chew your food! That's dangerous!") and belched so loudly that he caused everyone from their table to the other side of the room to turn their heads toward him.

Liz winced in disgust. "Complicated meaning superior."

"Whatever, I don't use big words," Black Star stuffed some more food into his mouth.

"…Black Star…"

"What?'

"'Superior' isn't a big word…"

"…Huh?"

--

_**A/N:**_ And I'm forced to end it here because I'm out of ideas… Yes, I know this chapter wasn't written as well as the last chapter but I promise the next chapter will be written as well as it can be written! Oh, and I've noticed that I'm doing a lot of scene jumping o.o I have to fix that some day… And for those of you who didn't read the _**A/N**_ at the beginning, the comments last chapter about "this may only last three chapters" ect if from my one-shot collection. I orginally put it there, then decided that I should make a separate story for it here. It became more popular than I thought =3 I feel so happy X3

Either way… Look… It's that magical button… If you click it then zombies _won't_ come out of the ground and kill us all… unless you want zombies to come out of the ground and kill us all… click it anyway =3


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**_ HAPPY APRIL FOOL'S DAY! Actually, _yesterday_ was April Fool's Day and I did a wonderful prank X3 I gave all my friends unsweetened baking chocolate (it doesn't have any sugar so it's bitter XP). They were mad at me for a while, so I offered them real chocolate after they ate the baking chocolate. They thought it was a trick and refused. I was like "Oh well, more for me." The look on their faces when I ate their piece XD Priceless

**Disclaimer:** SOUL EATER IS NOT MINE! WHY MUST YOU TORTURE ME SO?

-_BOO!-_

Maka panted heavily as she trudged through the rain. She just _had_ to ignore the umbrella vendor near the grocery store and just _had_ to think that she could wake up in time for school that morning and just _had_ to live in the dorm across the school building! If she was lucky, she would make it in time for the last fifteen minutes of class! She felt cold and her hair was wet and heavy. Her arm was tired from holding one of her textbooks over her head and she stopped for a minute. Her breath seemed to be shortening and her clothes were too wet to move in. Her legs were shivering from the coldness of the rain and her knee-length socks, which soaked up the rain, were obviously not helping. After five more seconds, she switched hands so that her left arm was raised above her head with book in hand and broke into a run. Only after a few more seconds of running, she slowed down and panted heavily once more. The rain always seemed to wear her out. She blinked the raindrops off her eyelashes and felt them roll down her cheek. Suddenly, the drops of water that were falling on her book stopped.

"What're you in a hurry for?"

Maka looked up to see the white-haired boy: Soul Eater Evans. He looked rather calm and dry. He tilted his black umbrella a bit in her direction to shield her from the rain.

"What're you _not_ in a hurry for?" she asked frantically. "We're going to be late!"

Soul stared at her in complete confusion for a minute then snickered. "Uh, daylight saving time started last night…"

Maka took a while to respond to this. When she finally understood what he meant, she looked down at her drenched shoes in embarrassment. "O-Oh…"

Soul let out a small laugh. "Well, since we have this free time… Did you eat your breakfast yet?"

"Yeah," Maka lied. Her stomach disagreed loudly.

"…Here," Soul smirked. "I'll treat you to breakfast at the school café."

Maka blushed furiously and looked up at him. "No, I'm not really that-" _Growl…_ "…Okay, fine."

Soul's smile became a bit wider, "'Kay! C'mon, it's this way." Soul nodded in the direction to the left of Maka. She clutched her textbook in her arms and walked with him toward the café.

There was something oddly familiar about this situation. Her eyes widened as she remembered the relevance of this situation to her past. She felt water fall from her eyelashes and stream down her face.

Soul peered over to her face and frowned. "Albarn, are you okay? Your face looks a little wet."

"O-Oh!" Maka wiped her eyes. "It's just the rain, it's nothing."

Soul stared at her for a minute, not believing her. He blinked slowly. "Okay."

-_Sorry, worst beginning ever DX-_

Maka peered over at the menu, feeling a bit uncomfortable in the almost empty café. Soul was resting his head on the table, looking at her with an odd curiousity that he never showed to anyone. Her eyes traced every single word of the small menu and she realized something—this shit was _expensive_.

"Did you decide what you want yet?" Soul asked, pulling her out of her panic.

"Oh, uh…" Maka scanned the menu once again, trying to pick out the cheapest food she could find. "I…"

"I'd get the _mille crepe_ if I were you," Soul said plainly, his eyes looking up at her. Maka began to search for said food and when she found it, her eyes widened.

"Fifteen dollars per _piece?_" she whispered, mostly to herself.

"It's not that expensive," Soul said with some amusement in his voice, "besides, I'm treating you, so get whatever you want."

Maka took a long look at the picture of the _mille crepe_ before looking at Soul apologetically. "Y-you don't mind…?"

Soul smirked, "Nope." He beckoned to a waiter that they were ready to order.

"Hm?"

"I'd like one _mille crepe_ and _fondue au chocolat,_" Soul said. The waiter jotted down the order and nodded before walking away.

There was a small moment of silence between them, as they both tried to think of something to say. Their thought process at that moment went something like…

Maka: Shit… Why did I come? WHAT SHOULD I SAY?

Soul: Let's see… 'Lovely weather we're having?' No, I sound like a geek. Uh… 'I like your skirt?' No, I sound like a pervert.

"How's life?" they both asked at the same time. There was another awkward silence,

"Uh…" Soul began. He started to search around the café, as if trying to find something that will spark a conversation. "…What do you think of… napkin holders?" This spilled out of his mouth before he could stop himself. His face turned red and he looked away from her face.

Maka gave him an odd look and opened her mouth to say something when she was interrupted by a certain blue-haired megalomaniac.

"'NAPKIN HOLDERS?' HA! I, THE GREAT BLACK STAR, SHALL BE THE ONE TO LEAD THIS CONVERSATION!" Black Star jumped into the seat next to Soul and Tsubaki took the seat next to Black Star. Patty and Liz took their seats next to Maka.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?" Soul asked angrily.

Patty gazed at him with a confused expression. "We always come here for breakfast…" Suddenly, her eyes widened. "Ah! _Onee-chan!_ I think Soul has aneesha!"

"It's amnesia, Patty," Liz rolled her eyes, "and no, he doesn't."

Tsubaki's eyes carefully grazed over the two students and a small smile came onto her face. "You know, I think I forgot something back home, you guys wanna come get it with me?"

"No, why would I- OOF!" Black Star's eyes bulged as Liz elbowed his stomach.

"Sure, let's go back, Patty, Idiot," Liz quickly got out of the seat she just sat in and Tsubaki pulled Black Star's uniform collar. Patty giggled and followed them out.

"…Well, that was weird…" Maka said.

Soul shrugged and put his hand behind his head. "What can you do? Friends will be friends."

Maka laughed, "I like them! They seem really nice," Maka looked down sadly. "You're so lucky…"

"Really? How so?" Soul asked.

"Well," Maka thought for a minute. "You have such nice friends! And to afford to go to this school without a scholarship? You must be rich!"

Soul thought about the last statement for a second. "Yeah, I guess I am."

Maka thought she saw some sort of odd expression pass over his face, but when she blinked, he was back to his smirking self. It must have just been her imagination.

_**-TheNextAliceOwO-**_

Over the two weeks, Maka's routine had brightened up a bit. Everyday was the same, but that was how she liked it. It had been raining for the past couple weeks, so everyday, she would wake up early and go to the café, when it was empty. However, every time she walked out into the pouring rain and deep flooded floor, there was Soul. He was always waiting for her with his black umbrella and his smirk. The bottom of his uniform pants was soaked and he had shoved his left hand in his pocket and the right hand held the umbrella tightly.

"You ready?" he would say as soon as she saw him.

Maka would just smile and walk under the umbrella with him. Even though they always mean to arrive at the café early, they would always walk slowly and talk for what seemed like hours. And by the time they got to the café, everyone would be there, waiting for them. As the café filled up with people, they would all eat their breakfast on the clean marble tables or relax in their soft chairs. Maka was especially happy that she could speak to them as if they had been friends for a long time. Their conversations would go something like this:

Black Star: MAKA! SOUL! HAVE YOU ARRIVED TO BASK IN MY AWESOME PRESCENCE?

Tsubaki: No, Black Star, they're just here to eat. Now get off the table.

Liz: So? When's the wedding?

Soul: WE'RE NOT GETTING MARRIED! WE'RE JUST FRIENDS!

Liz: Sure, sure!

Patty: Heyz! Maka, you're tight-ish with the scholarship crew, ain't cha? Ya think you could introduce Nee-chan with that "Death the Kid" guy?

Liz: By "Nee-chan" she means herself.

Of course, Maka was happy to introduce them, but they had never gotten the chance. In fact, every lunch she always had to go to some type of scholarship student meeting. But Maka was happy just seeing them everyday. Especially Soul. N-not that they had anything special! Of course not! But as of then, he was her best friend, nothing more.

When Maka woke up that morning, all ready for school, she thought it would be like all the other days, and she was perfectly fine with that. With swift movements, she changed her clothes, swung her book bag over her shoulder, and tied her hair into perfectly symmetrical pigtails. As she walked down several flights of stairs, she had realized that she had a happy bounce to her step. She didn't mind this.

"Hi, Soul," Maka said happily.

"Mornin', 'Tiny-tits'," Soul said.

Maka bit her lip and, in the time frame of 0.5 seconds, proceeded to pull out one of her rather large textbooks and hit him on the head whilst screaming "MAKA CHOP!"

"I thought I told you not to call me that!" Maka frowned.

"Ow… Geez… It was a joke!" Soul said, rubbing the side of his head with his free hand.

"Well, it wasn't funny," Maka said as she ducked under the umbrella.

"Right, right," Soul said, "Sorry."

Maka smiled, "It's alright!" As they splashed through the puddles together, Maka suddenly stopped. She held her hand out infront of Soul, as a signal for him to pause as well.

"What?"

Maka looked behind them at the long row of damp bushes behind them. "I thought I heard something…"

"Does it matter?" Soul raised an eyebrow. "Besides, even if there was someone following us, it's pouring rain. They'll be soaked."

Maka was a bit hesistant, but after a few seconds of watching the bushes, she sighed. "You're right. So, did you do the homework for Stein's class?""

"What homework?"

Maka sighed at him, pretending to sound exasperated. "You're hopeless!"

_**-Meanwhile…-**_

"That was close," a short brown-haired girl, who was covered in a large, heavy jacket and yellow rainboots, started breathing heavily, as if in relief.

"Yeah, it was," a red-haired girl, who was cloaked in a similar outfit bit her lip. "That Albarn's gonna pay. Suddenly talking to Soul! We've worked so hard for a chance like that and she just _steals_ it from us?"

The brunette had an evil smirk across her face. "Trust me, she will."

_**-TheNextAliceOwO-**_

_**A/N:**_ DUN DUN DUUUUN! CLIFF HANGER! IDK, is Maka a bit OOC to you? I think she is a teensy-weensy little bit, but it's all for a really good reason! And I know that this isn't as long as the other two chapters, but I feel like this is a good place to stop =3

Okay, so you probably noticed I started this a LONGGG time ago. The truth is, I haven't had the time or clue what was happening T.T Now that I have it all mapped out, it shouldn't be too bad. So wish me luck!

P.S. REVIEWWWW


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:**_ Oh my… It's been quite a while, hasn't it? I'm sorry I'm so late. If any of you guys are following me, I haven't been updating. I've actually considered quitting fanfiction because I was so busy, but I decided against it. So here I am. :3

Please forgive any facepalm-inducing writing. :3

**DISCLAIMER:** Moooooooo

_**-TheNextAliceOwO-**_

Now, Maka was never the type of person to go _looking_ for trouble. Actually, she always tries to keep her nose out of Trouble's sneaky little fingers. Yet, she always finds herself in the company of such trouble despite how careful she is. And this was one of the times where she feels as if she had just bumped smack into trouble and fell back on the ground.

As Maka walked down the dark and almost completely empty sidewalk, she heard continuous rustling of leaves behind her, which was odd considering that leaves shouldn't be rustling on their own so loudly because they were damp and heavy from the rain.

"I'm just imagining things, right?" Maka asked herself unsurely, stuffing her numb hands into her coat pocket. "Yeah," Maka turned around and continued on her path, "that's definitely it."

Yet, as she continued, the rustling followed along. She quickened her pace and refused to look behind her. It probably wasn't so smart to leave the library so late, but that scholarship does have its benefits…

After about two minutes of walking, Maka noticed, to her relief, that the rustling had discontinued. But her relief was short-lived as she heard some footsteps behind her. She quickened her pace so that she was almost bouncing quickly down the sidewalk, but the footsteps behind her matched her speed. She flung her arms out of her pockets and started swinging them back and forth, as if that would make her faster. Obviously, it didn't.

The footsteps were closer now. Louder, quicker. Should she run? Should she turn around? What?"

There was a slight touch on her shoulder and Maka screamed. She turned around and proceeded to send her stalker a blow to the stomach.

"AGHHH!"

Maka watched as her perpetrator fell to the ground, feeling no mercy despite recognizing his face. "Soul! What in sane _hell_ are you doing?"

"Nothing! I was just think-" Soul wheezed as he attempted to get back onto his feet, "thinking of walking you home."

"So you were the one stalking me all this time?" Maka raised an eyebrow. "What a creeper."

"What? No, I just saw you now," Soul looked behind him and craned his neck to see if there was anyone behind a tree.

"Maybe I was just imagining things…" Maka sighed.

"Hallucinations, eh, Tiny-tits?" Soul shook his head and clicked his tounge. "Not cool. You may be a loo-"

Soul wasn't given a chance to finish his sentence because Maka pulled out the extremely large "History of the Pencil" book and slammed it right on his head. Who knew a pencil could actually cause light-headedness?

"And I'll walk by myself, thanks," Maka said coldly, still not appreciating the nickname despite being called this so many times, "I hope you get mugged." The short brunnette spun on her heel and stomped off.

Soul, who had grown accustomed to this tsundere's beatings by now, sat up and crossed his legs, staring after her. He smiled as she stopped under a street lamp to turn around and check. When she noticed that he was staring right back at her, her face lit a rosy red and she continued to stomp off.

"You're something else, Tiny-tits," Soul smiled at her retreating back.

_**-TheNextAliceOwO-**_

"Saphron!" a brown-haired girl shrieked and ran across the room in fear.

"Shh!" a red-haired girl gave her friend a hard glare. "Do you want to give us away, Olive?"

"B-but, Sapphron!"

A girl with unusually pink hair rolled her eyes. "They're just little spiders, they won't hurt you! Besides, what's more important? Giving into your fear, or our Dear Soul?"

"Thank you, Honey," the girl called Sapphron sighed as she continued No, seriously, her name is Honey. No joke. It's kinda like her parents were talking to each other and said "What should we name her, Honey?" And then the nurse wrote it down. If that's true, I can see why she would want to go to boarding school.

"Y-yeah, you're right," Olive said, wincing as Honey dropped the squirming spiders into her bucket, which was becoming disgustingly heavy with the vicious little buggers.

"Watch, my girls," Sapphron said as she pried the eight-legged creatures off their webs and into the buckets. "If Maka Albarn doesn't abide to our wishes, then she shall be forced to pay the consequences!" Sapphron let out a high-pitched laugh.

"…Sapphron, why are you telling us this? We already know," Honey pointed out. "And why are you laughing?"

"Oh, it's to explain any plot confusions for those who can't figure it out."

"…Wait, what are we doing?"

"Shut up, Olive."

_**-TheNextAliceOwO-**_

"Ah… HACHOO!" Maka sniffed and discarded her tissue. "That's just peculiar—I've been sneezing like crazy for about an hour now, but I'm not sick."

"You may never know," the other new student (out of four) sat across from Maka Albarn in the student lounge, which was almost completely empty (this was common on Saturday nights). He stared at the trash can full of tissues with great disgust and pushed it further away from him with his foot. "Now, what do you need help on now?"

"Oh right," Maka turned her book around and pointed to a complicated looking math problem. "I don't see how-"

"Hold on," Kid said, "I smell a disturbance… Something… Asymmetrical."

"It's just your ima-"  
"IT'S NOT MY IMAGINATION!" Kid ran to the nearest window and threw it open. "HEY! YOU!" Kid stuck his head out the window. "YOU BETTER KNOW HOW TO GET THAT STUFF OFF THE GRASS!"

"PISS OFF, GEEK!"

Maka facepalmed. Though she didn't know Black Star that well, it didn't take a genius to know that the boy was an idiot. He didn't have that bad a personality, but still…

"YOU ARE RUINING THE SYMMETRY!" Kid shouted back.

"Tell Maka to put down her books and stop studying and maybe we'll wash it off!" Maka froze at the sound of the familiar voice. That _moron!_

"Maka-"

"No," Maka her hands on the table. "Kid, you can deal with that later! Help me with my homework!"

"But I can't STAND IT!" Kid said, attempting to tear out his hair.

"Oh, c'mon, Maka! Learn to have fun!" Black Star shouted. "If you're in _my_ superior presence, you cannot fail!"

"WASH IT OFF! RIGHT NOW!" Kid shrieked, totally ignoring the details of the conversation.

"Okay, that's it," Maka proceeded to walk out and push Kid out of the second story window. Luckily, that boy has some sort of ninja balance skill, which probably comes from being concerned about walking evenly and not slouching and all that stuff.

Maka peered over the grass and saw, in a bright blue spray-paint "DA GRATE AMASING SOOPUR AWESUM BLACK STAR WUZ HEAR!" …Of course.

"IF YOU DON'T WASH THAT OFF, I'LL WASH IT WITH YOUR FACE!" Kid shouted, appearing unfazed at the fact that a petite girl had just thrown him out a window.

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY, PRISSY RICH KID!"

"Rich?" Maka raised an eyebrow. She shrugged. Kid did have the appearance of someone who grew up in wealth, but he was a scholarship student… Well, whatever. Maka turned around and suddenly let out a shriek. "SOUL! SINCE WHEN WHERE YOU HERE?"

"Calm down, we're only on the second floor, it doesn't take that long to get up here," Soul said, looking at the book uninterestingly. "Math? On a Saturday night? Shall we add 'Super Geek' to your nickname, Tiny-tits?"

Maka stormed furiously to him and snatched the text book out of his line of sight, which was actually very impressive, considering she moved quite quickly and managed to snatch a heavy Pre-cal book from him without him just reaching out and grabbing it back.

"Soul, I'm busy," Maka said impatiently. "Please leave."

"You're not still mad at me for Friday, are you?" Soul frowned.

"Well, people normally don't take being called "Tiny-tits," or "Super nerd" very well," Maka pointed out a bit impatiently.

"Uh, sorry," Soul said sheepishly.

"It's alright," Maka sighed and sat down in front of him. "But really, I do need to do homework."

"Can't you do it tomorrow like everyone else?"

"I don't like to do things last minute," Maka frowned.

"Do you have anything else to do after this?" Soul raised an eyebrow.

"Well, no, but-"

"Then, let's get out of here," Soul urged.

"You have a bunch of fangirls, why not go with them," Maka pointed out. "Why don't you go with one of them?"

Soul wrinkled his nose. "I'd prefer to hang out with you, in all honesty."

Maka looked down at her lap. "Well, not today, Soul."

"Okay, then," Soul narrowed his eyes at her. Then, he stood up and pat her head. "You okay?"

"Um, yeah," Maka smiled. "I'm completely fine."

"Alright, then go out with me next week?"

Maka blushed at the question, but pushed the thought out of her head. No, it's just his odd phrasing. "Maybe."

"Sweet," Soul walked over to the window. "Good luck with your non-procrastinating." Soul proceeded to leap out the window. Maka was concerned for a minute and was about to dash to the window and check if he was okay until she heard him shout "HEY, MORONS! PLEASE SETTLE THIS WHILE WE'RE YOUNG!"

"HE NEEDS TO APOLOGIZE TO THE GREAT ME FIRST!" came Black Star's demand.

" 'GREAT' MY ASS!" Kid shouted. "YOU CAN'T EVEN SPELL YOUR OWN GRAFFITI CORRECTLY!"

"Screw you two and your BL, I'm leaving," Soul said impatiently. Maka had to resist laughing at the boy's comment.

"What the hell does 'BL' mean?"

"I couldn't hazard a guess."

"HEY SOUL! I DEMAND YOU TO TELL ME WHAT 'BEE EL' MEANS!" Black Star called.

"Later, idiots," Soul's faint voice came, signaling his leave.

Maka giggled a bit and flipped back through her math book, However, she didn't have one of those moments where you unintentionally flip to the right page and feel like God. Oh no, she found something worse.

Maka bit her lip as she removed a previously folded letter someone had slipped under her door that morning. It was now almost straightened from being hidden in that book. Of course, Maka had to hide ASAP after reading it because, right at that moment, Black Star jumped through her window and demanded that she lend him a pair of socks.

It was a clean sheet of paper if you ignore the handwriting, which was actually very beautiful. In fact, this would have been one of those letters that she would have just stared at and admired if it weren't for the short message:

_Hello Bitch-slut,_

_I know you've been hanging out with Soul-kun. Don't get so cocky just because you're cute, you bitch. If you don't stay away from him, we'll tell everyone your secret. That's right, we know. Your days of beguilement are over, whore._

_**-TheNextAliceOwO-**_

Soul went to school alone that morning: Maka had called and told him that she would be going really early to finish a project, and he didn't have to come. However, when he arrived in first period, Maka was nowhere to be found. Heck, even Black Star was earlier than her that day, which is quite unusual considering he enjoys being fashionably late in order to attract attention.

"Are you alright, Soul?" Tsubaki appeared next to him, her worry was completely clear. Tsubaki was a bit like the mother of the group minus the part where mothers always suddenly feel like holding your hand at random times in public.

"Yeah, but…' Soul continued staring at the door. "Don't you think Maka's been acting kind of off?"

"I wouldn't know—I haven't seen her since Friday, but she did call me that night to complain about you," Tsubaki replied. "You know, you should stop with the nicknames. I don't think she appreciates it."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Soul said, unmoved. "But…"

"Now, now, just because she decided not to walk with you once, doesn't mean she seems different, Soul," Liz had joined the conversation. She laughed a cliché anime-style laugh. "Or maybe she got a boyfriend?"

This made Soul freeze like a popsicle on a snowy day, which is actually pretty quick (I know, I've tried. I don't suggest this). Could it be? That was very possible, considering many of the [jerk] guys in this class made it a goal to get into Maka's pants- scratch that- extremely short skirt, despite her lack of significant cleavage. Maybe _that's_ her goal? After all, who WEARS a skirt that short? OH MA GAH! WHAT IF IT'S HER "BUSINESS"? WHAT IF-

"Soul! SOUL!" Liz snapped her fingers in his face. "Never mind that, what's up with them?" Liz pointed towards Kid and Black Star, who were glaring at each other intently, completely still, as if one slight move could lead to their demise.

Unfortunately, Liz was naturally loud and unintentionally attracted attention towards the two boys. Soon after her question, a group of people started pushing desks out of the way and gathered around them, chanting "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

"Oh my," Tsubaki put a hand to her mouth and rushed to the crowd, trying to push her way through to no avail.

"God, these morons in our class," Liz said in exasperation. She squinted at the crowd and then stomped over to one individual. "Patty! What do you think you're doing?"

"But _Nee-chan_, it's been _forever_ since we had an actual fight in this school," Patty whined.

"Well, it looks like you're going to have to wait a while longer," Stein interrupted, pushing his way through the crowd. "Break it up, boys, if you wanna fight, do it off campus and not in the middle of school."

"Alright," Black Star crossed his arms and glared at Kid with great contempt. "Both of us, after school, at the park."

"Fine," Kid said rather aggresively. "I'll make you regret what you did the grass, you asymmetrical bastard."

"They're still arguing about that?" Soul said incredulously.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Tsubaki said to Stein in exasperation.

Stein waved his hand, unmoved, "As long as I have nothing to do with it, I don't care. Now everyone get in your seats!"

Right as the bell rang, Soul noticed someone appear at the doorway. That someone was none other than a tired looking Maka. Her pigtails were messy and uneven, her clothes looked like they were thrown on at the last minute and her umbrella was still open and flipped inside out. Her bag looked like it was carelessly thrown on and still slightly open. Soul began to wonder if Kid was annoyed by her unevenness. He looked over at Kid, and it was plainly evident that he was (either that, or he was having a seizure that consists of him twitching awkwardly and muttering madly about asymmetry).

"Right on time, Ms. Albarn," Stein said, showing no concern for Maka's state whatsoever. "Please take your seat."

Maka nodded and took her seat next to Soul, not even giving Soul a single look or quick greeting.

"I thought you said you were coming early?" Soul asked her quietly as she fixed her umbrella. There was no reply and she seemed unusually focused on getting out her notebook and jotting whatever Stein had just said at lightning speed.

Maka was quite the focused student, so this didn't seem to affect Soul too much. But what distracted him was why she would lie to him about this. It was quite clear that she didn't come early? But maybe he was just thinking to much: she probably just overslept.

Yet, it didn't seem like he was overthinking it. Right after first period, Maka had jumped out of her seat and zoomed out, despite the fact that she would normally walk with Soul, who had the same period, and Liz, who was right next to them. Afterwards, he was ditched once again and Kid had not spotted her during lunch.

"I'm sure she's busy, Soul," Tsubaki said after school, although she showed clear worry in her eyes.

"Sure," Liz joined in. "Didn't she say she was going to do a project at school? Maybe she did oversleep and then now she has to work on it?"

"That still doesn't explain a whole lot," Soul frowned.

"Well, whatever," Liz sighed. "We can ask her tomorrow. We'll nail her to the wall before she can get away."

"YES SOUL! BASK IN MY AWESOMENESS FOR THE TIME BEING! AND NOW, WE ARE OFF TO BEAT THAT PRISSY LITTLE GIRL!"

"…Who's this 'we' you speak of?" Soul raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah."

As if right on cue, Death the Kid ran right toward them.

"HELLO LITTLE GIRL!" Black Star let out a great laugh. "ARE YOU HERE TO ASK FOR FORGIVENESS?"

"Soul, I was looking everywhere for you," Kid said, ignoring Black Star completely.

"Why? Did you fall for my dashing good looks?" Soul joked.

"No, but did you hear? Maka passed out after sixth period," Kid said.

"What?" Soul's eyes widened. "Where is she?"

"The infirmary," Kid ran ahead of them along the long road of concrete. "Follow me."

"I didn't know we had an infirmary," Black Star said as they ran.

"That's because everytime you fall off a building here, you always say 'HAHA! THIS IS NOTHING!' Then pass out and the teachers leave me to deal with you," Tsubaki said rather patiently.

"Huh."

They reached the quiet and almost empty infirmary, their footsteps echoing on the tiles in the large room.

"Ah, Kid," a woman appeared with a clipboard clutched to her chest. "I see you've brought visitors."

"Yes, we'd like to see Maka, Nygus-sensei," Kid said, straight-forwardly.

"I didn't expect you here until after your fight with that one kid. What's his name? The loud one?"

"It escapes my mind," Kid said.

"Wow? Kid was gonna have another fight after mine? That's hardcore," Black Star said, slightly impressed. Nobody pointed out anything, although Tsubaki did a bit of a silent facepalm behind his back.

"Maka's right behind this curtain," Nygus said. "But she's sleeping right now, not very soundly. Do any of you know who 'Alex' is?"

Soul looked at everyone else to see that they mirrored his confusion. "No," he said, looking back at Nygus. "Who's that?"

Nygus shrugged, "I dunno, but whoever it is sounds like he needs a good ass whoopin'. Either way, try not to wake her. She looks like she's having a rough day."

Soul pushed away the curtain to see that Maka was sleeping on her side, her face pale. and the obvious remnants of tears still on her face. As everyone settled in next to her, Tsubaki grabbed a tissue and wipped her face with gentle movements. Yet, despite Tsubaki's carefulness, Maka still moaned and stirred, and a few more tears trickled down her face.

"Why is it always me?" she muttered. "Why? Wh…"

"Poor kid," Liz said, an honest pity showing on her face. "If only we knew what's up."

Patty pulled the blanket over Maka's shoulder, which probably slipped as she moved about in her seemingly sad dreams.

"What happened?" Soul turned to Kid. "She has precal with you sixth period, doesn't she?"

"I don't know," Kid sighed. "I was just walking over to her when she froze at the doorway and collapsed. She must have seen something she didn't want to see, because her eyes grew into melons."

Soul looked back at Maka, who was now hiccuping in her sleep, tears continuing to escape the corners of her eyes. A complete silence fell over them all. Even Black Star, who was never at a loss for words, was quiet at the face of their friend.

"Do you think she's just overworking herself?" Tsubaki finally spoke up, ending the [awkward turtle] silence.

"I hope so," Liz said.

Soul's eyes widened. "Why would you hope that?"

"If she's overworking herself, we can just get her to calm down," Liz sighed, "but if she's experiencing something emotional… There may be nothing we can do."

"You'd just give up on her?" Soul said, unaware of the accusing tone in his voice.

Liz looked at Soul with surprise in his tone. "Of course not! I'd do everything I can! But-," Liz smiled at Soul knowingly. "Oh…"

"What?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing," Liz smiled.

"Nee-chan, Soul's quite the prince, ain't 'e?" Patty giggled.

"What?" Soul exclaimed, slightly surprised. "I don't-"

"Sh!" Tsubaki gave Soul a glare and pointed at Maka, who had begun to stir. They all held their breath, but Maka began to drift back into sleep.

They sat there for a long time, worried about Maka's condition. Despite their appearances, their group was never the type to abandon a friend. Yet, as the hours passed by, and the bright light of the afternoon faded away, they couldn't stay for long.

"You guys are still here?" Soul turned at the sound of the curtains being pushed aside. Nygus had changed out of her nurse uniform and into her pjs, signaling that she intended to stay for the night.

"What time is it?"

"It's ten," Nygus sighed. "You guys should get back home, it's late, and despite this being a prestigious school, you'll never know when some of our rather wealthy delinquents get bored."

"That's true," Tsubaki sighed. "Well, Black Star looks like he might explode if he keeps up this silence."

Soul looked to Black Star to see that, sure enough, his face was glowing red from his [impressive] self-control.

"Patty, let's-" Liz looked to see that Patty had fallen asleep, her head on the side of Maka's bed. "Huh… She's hopeless."

"Where are your dorms?" Kid inquired, getting up to his feet to help Liz with Patty.

"Unfortunately, on the other side of campus," Liz sighed. "Oh well, we can always cut through the town outside of campus."

"I'll walk you two there then," Kid said, lifting Patty into his arms. "If you want to cut through town, it's not very wise to do so whilst one girl is in a deep sleep and the other is defenseless."

Liz looked as if she were to speak up and point out that they were, in fact, not defensive, but stopped and smiled. "Thanks."

"Soul?" Tsubaki looked at him.

"I'll stay here," Soul said. "If she wakes up, I can walk her back home."

"You sure? I can just keep her here 'til the morning," Nygus said.

"Yeah, it's fine," Soul said.

"Alright, see you tomorrow," Liz waved at Soul as they left. After the door closed, there was an awkward silence before Nygus chuckled.

"You've got some good friends, Soul."

Soul smiled. "Yeah."

_**-TheNextAliceOwO-**_

Maka's eyes were suddenly wide open as soon as she woke up, which would be enough to scare anyone that saw her. Yet, she was still surrounded by darkness. Although the moon illuminated her resting place slightly, she could only make out some cloth hanging around her bed and her own hands.

_I'm so stupid._ Maka said as she pushed herself up in bed. _I'm so gullible, I'm so… Wait-_ Maka's brain finally caught up with her and she looked around.

"This isn't my room…" Maka stated the obvious. A loud snore from her right agreed with her and (using her ultra fast ninja reflexes) she whipped out a book from who-knows-where and chucked it at the mysterious sleeper.

"Oh shit!" Maka heard the sound of a chair falling back, and the cloth (which turns out to be curtains) rustled as her victim fell to the floor with a loud thud. Suddenly, the room was filled with lights and Maka winced as her eyes began to sting.

"Maka? Soul? Are you two okay?" Maka slowly opened her eyes to see Nygus, the school nurse, peering from behind a curtain.

" 'Soul…?'" Maka slowly turned her head to see Soul twitching on the floor with a book (thankfully light-weighted, but hardcover nevertheless) opened over his face.

"What happened?" Nygus asked in exasperation.

"Sorry, I just woke up and heard this guy snoring like an elephant," Maka said heavily, wiping her eyes in an oddly innocent manner.

"It's alright," Nygus sighed. "Are you alright now? Do you wanna get some more rest here?"

"No, it's okay," Maka said, slipping out of the bed as Soul came to. "I'll walk home."

"You sure? Do you want a pass to stay home for tomorrow and finish your homework?"

"No thanks, I finished during lunch," Maka said, remembering her extremely difficult thinking process as her mind strayed from her homework to think about other things. "I'll just- Hold on. What the hell are you doing here anyway?" Maka asked, turning briskly towards Soul, who was back on his feet, the book in his hand with maybe the _teeniest_ bit of blood on its spine. Ah well, it happens.

"This here gentleman was waiting to see if you wanted anyone to walk you home," Nygus said.

Soul turned a bright red and looked at his feet. "I had nothing else to do anyway."

"And he's _tsundere_, too," Nygus whispered to Maka, but still loud enough for Soul to hear.

"No I'm not!"

"The first clue to being _tsundere_ is denial."

"B-but-"

" 'Hesitation' is the next clue."

"GAHHH!"

"Anger~~"

"Ms. Nygus, you sure seem to be quite lively for…" Maka peered at the digital clock next to the bed. "12:36 in the morning."

"I try to have fun," Nygus said. "And you young'uns are especially fun to pick on. Well, you two be good okay? I think I'll just sleep here." Nygus yawned and disappeared behind the curtains.

"Were you really waiting for me?" Maka asked.

Soul didn't answer her question but just walked past her briskly. "Are we going or what?"

At that moment, Maka felt great regret. So what if those drooling idiot fangirls threaten to tell everyone what happened? How could she just let them intrude on her life? Of all the horrible decisions she's made, and she has made many horrible decisions, this was one where she felt genuinely stupid.

"Thanks," Maka smiled at him.

Soul just looked away, "Yeah yeah."

Was it just her, or did she see a little red tint on his face before they left the building and into the dark?

Nah, what are the odds?

_**-TheNextAliceOwO-**_

_**A/N:**_ BOO! For those of you who thought I was dead… Guess who was wrong? :D

Anywho, I'm so sorry for the delay! School is a huge mess and it's just gonna get messier, so I'll try to update on weekends and breaks. But finals are coming, so… . And what better to greet you guys with other than a cliché, sucky chapter? I'm sorry… I'll try better next time. This chapter was mainly here just to build up to something bigger. I hope you guys don't hate me or anything…

Anyway, _please_ bombard me with reviews and anything you wanna see. I can't guarantee that I'll put it in the fic, but any ideas may help lead to something good. :3 And _constructive_ criticism is always great! Thanksies~


	5. Announcement!

_**ANOUNCEMENT!**_

For those of you who actually follow my fanfics, I'm sorry to say that I'm leaving this account and planning on starting fresh at some point. I feel like there's just no motivation with this account and I want to start anew in order to sort things out and move on from past fandoms. Therfore, I will be discontinuing many of the fanfics on here. Sorry

However, if time allows it, I will be continuing some fics such as _Eighth __Time__'__s __a __Charm_ and completely rewriting a fic or two, like _The __Piratical __Adventures __of __Alice __Kirkland_, although it probably won't have the same title anymore.

I hope you guys understand! :) Thanks for the run, I really appreciated it! I might post a link to my new account once I make it, so yeah. It was nice to have you guys reading my stories, and I hope I see some of you on my new account!


End file.
